


A Bleeding City

by 42potatoes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42potatoes/pseuds/42potatoes
Summary: Lucio is a pretty chill person, he likes to think that when it comes to emotions, he's got a pretty good handle on them. All that goes out the door when someone decides to mess with Rio.





	A Bleeding City

Lucio didn’t notice he was crying until Junkrat hobbled over to him looking concerned. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Junkrat pressed a living palm to his face, sweeping away a tear. Lucio paused. 

“I..Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.” Lucio closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself. It didn’t work. Anger and frustration boiled in the pit of his stomach, spilling over in every shake and tear. When he opened his eyes, Junkrat looked anything but convinced. Lucio looked away and rubbed at his face with the heel of his palm. 

“It’s okay if you need to take a break love, no one here will blame ya.” Junkrat assured, placing a hand on his shoulder and trying to turn Lucio away from the wreckage. 

“Jaimie I said I’m fine!” Lucio stepped away from him, forcing himself to look at the ruin and smoke. Hadn’t Rio been through enough? The ground was still soaked with the blood of his people; the revolutionaries who refused to stay quiet and stood shoulder to shoulder with him as they lifted their voices together, demanding justice. Talon had no honor. Smoke filled the air and each breath was like a stab in his chest. “Let’s look for survivors.” 

He didn’t wait for Jaimie, he skated deeper into the city, playing his music on full blast and calling out, praying for someone to answer so he could feel like he was doing something. He needed to save someone, he needed these people to be alright. He didn’t know what he would do if he found a body. He heard talking in his com, his teammates doing just what he was doing. To his relief, he could hear Mercy declaring the locations of the people she had revived, calling for further aid and issuing orders for anyone who finds someone weak and on the brink of death to take them to her as quickly as possible. Zarya and Reinhardt were working together to clear out rubble, Zenyatta was telling someone to calm down. The city would heal, he knew, but this was so drastic; such a huge strike. Who takes out a third of a city? Especially all the poor areas? He felt like each piece of rubble around him was crushing down on him, stealing his breath away choking his sobs. He ran a shaking hand through his dreads. He needed to breathe, he was no help like this.

“Luci wait up!” Junkrat finally caught up, short a few concussion mines from trying to keep pace with him. “We’re supposed to work as a unit you know.” Junkrat reminded. Lucio knew this. It was a specific setup: Jaimie helps clear the way through the rubble and Lucio helps who he can. Guilt gripped at his chest. He wasn’t much help if he couldn’t reach his patients. “Hey.” Junkrat pulled Lucio around. 

“You need to breathe, we need to do a thorough sweep. We can’t do much if we dart past everyone in need.” Junkrat squeezed Lucio’s shoulder reassuringly. “We’ll find them.” He promised. Lucio just nodded. He knew Jaimie was right, but he hated having to sit still during this. He felt Jaimie wrap him in a hug, and he found himself slightly less wound up as he listened to junkrat’s voice rumble through his chest. “We’ll make them answer for all of this soon. It’s okay to be frustrated, okay? You’ll get through this.” 

“Thanks, Jaimie.” He took a moment to calm down, letting Jaimie run a hand up and down his back; each pass of his hand dragging a little more pain and frustration away from his overflowing heart and out into the world around them. “I think I’ll be okay, really, this time.” Junkrat nodded and leaned down, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Lucio eased out of his grip and looked around at the fallen building surrounding them. Junkrat punched his shoulder playfully. 

“Let’s get down to work now, eh? You lead the way.” Junkrat motioned ahead with his weapon. Lucio managed a smile, his heart a little lighter, breathing easier. He and his team would heal this ever bleeding city, no matter what it takes.


End file.
